


Cosmic Will

by ADorkIn_Black



Series: AU Flying Blind [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, andalorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADorkIn_Black/pseuds/ADorkIn_Black
Summary: Din's soulmate's name is written neatly in their handwriting on his wrist.The gyst is simple. If your soulmate dies, you're simply assigned a new one. Now Din being completely against the entire idea of soulmates, simply took matters in to his own hands. By murdering every single name that appears on his skin.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Din Djarin
Series: AU Flying Blind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033188
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Cosmic Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/gifts), [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



Din had always disliked the fact that the ink molded into his skin at birth bore a name. While that name was ever changing due to the amount of times he's ended up ending his "soulmates" lives. It still haunted him, which is probably why he grew so cranky when he saw another name in the shower this morning. _Cassian Andor_ Whoever this person was they'd meet the same fate as Xi'an, Sorcha, Gyna, and about twenty others who's names crossed his skin. It was honestly a shame he enjoyed hunting these people down to gain his own cash back from the guild. After all it was the Alor who sent him down this path, when he was only fifteen.

She had pulled him aside from training and yanked his left sleeve up revealing the name written there. _Sorcha Kryze_ Maker he still remembered the look in her eyes when she'd ripped her helm off in a panic after he'd shot a heavy blaster bolt right through her back. The terror, shock and utter confusion her eyes held as she looked at him in his helm, straight through* that visor and into his eyes. He felt the guilt that came with her death for the first three weeks back from that mission. He knew it was wrong, but all he could hear was the Alor telling him.

"This.. Could prove fatal if used against you in battle. Make sure no one ever finds out, and if they do... Kill them."

Those words were the ones echoing in his mind at this very moment as he hunts through the Abraxes asteroids for this Cassian fellow. Apparently he'd been searching for Din as well, after a tragic accident with his last soulmate, Jyn. It was a wonder really, considering the amount of people he's killed because they bore his name on their wrist. Twenty kriffing four people of varying xenobiological classes and varying genders. To him it didn't matter if you were human, or genetically different like an Ithorian or a Pau 'an. All that mattered in this moment was that this Cassian person had his name inked into their skin and he had to end them. _No matter the cost._

Hearing a loud rattle from beyond an old republic trooper cruiser, he turns on his heel and draws his blaster aiming silently till he sees a man fall off of the rock he was perched on from a creature with glowing yellow cat like eyes and purple skin and rather large teeth. Firing at the strange being and startling the man as it falls dead, he stalks to the slightly messy looking man, who is on his ass, and sighing gruffly trying to seem uninterested.

"What are you here for?"

The man sits there just watching eyes darting almost anxiously over Din as if studying his threat level. _Maker how can he look frightened when I haven't directly aimed at him?_ As the man cautiously stares and unlatches his BlasTech A280-CFE blaster from its holster eying the helmed stranger with those chocolate orbs full of fear.

“You honestly want to know?”

“Yes”

The stunning man pulls the blaster slowly and as Din grips his own blaster pistol the man tosses his at Din’s feet. Calming himself with a quiet breath Din bends down eyes locked on the man’s movements. Waiting for him to strike as he hooks the blaster with his fingers and studies the blaster carefully, noticing the blaster is rather unclean.

“You need to clean this.”

“Why do you care? It’s not like you’ll be the person I’m looking for, all i know is he still is alive.”

Din’s whole body tenses as he softly touches his left inner wrist as if it twanged with pain. The man notices with a soft sigh, shaking his head.

“You get the ache too?”

Din looks at him anxious under the cool beskar helm and admits with a soft crackling sigh.

“More than I care to admit.”

“At least you don’t have a ghost’s name written on your wrist, I swear this Djarin guy has no existence after the clone wars. It’s crazy.”

Din chuckles softly at the slight lilt in this man’s voice as he speaks the surname that’s haunted him all his life.

“Mine’s practically a ghost as well, I don’t even know their gender, not that I’d care but it would help.”

A tender sigh escapes the man as he pushes up off of his ass, dusting his pants off from the dust layered on them.

“Cassian, Cassian Andor. At your pleasurable experience.”

A sly grin crosses Cassian’s face as Din tenses and nearly loses _Cassian’s_ blaster from his shock. _This is my soulmate? Maker he’s cocky, and quite handsome._

“Hey, you good?”

Din aims the blaster in his hand at the man standing in front of him, like this was the only way to deal with him.

“Forget about Djarin, he’s my bounty.”

Liar! his mind screamed to him as he tries not to shake like he did seventeen years ago. When he murdered Sorcha, because of the name in her skin. His name. As din loses himself in the memory of murdering the girl he cared for because she was so sweet and careful with him. Cassian hesitates, raising his hands in fright because the Mandalorian male is tense, shaking, and sounds like he’s afraid to do something.

“Hey- Hey Please, tell me what I did?”

Din jolts from the memory of fighting with his first soulmate and finds himself shaking and staring at his current and grits out as if he’s in pain.

“You’re the one, the one I have to hurt...”

Cassian’s eyes look dull as it sinks in who this mandalorian is, the soft pained look is absolutely wrecking Din’s heart. _I have to do this... This is the way... Isn’t it?_

“Who are you? Please, kill me after, but I need to know...”

_There it was_ , Maker forbid he have the courage to kill this man now. His heart is thudding against his armor almost as loud as his breathing, he prays that Cassian can’t hear his panic through the beskar that covers his body.

“D-Din Djarin... I- I’m sorry”

As Cassian nods softly frowning understandingly as if it’s okay to kill him now, now that he knows. Din is wrecked, sweating and trying to blink back the tears from the memories of the kills he’s made to those people innocent of what he’s doing to keep them safe.

“I know Din, Please, make it look decent?”

Unbeknownst to Cassian, that is what causes din to drop the blaster and fall to his knees, the grief already consuming him from the threat of hurting this man. No. I will not kill him. I can’t do this again.

“Hey, Din?”

He raises his head like a man possessed and sees cassian looking at him tenderly in obvious worry. As he steps to din and touches the cheek of his helm din lets out a heart wrenching whimper as this man touches his way of life.

“I’m here, okay? Just here, I know how much this hurts. I watched someone murder my Jyn, she didn’t deserve it. But it happened, and I know the grief.”

Din reaches up slowly and touches Cassian’s cheek with raw pain striking through him as he does. Feeling the short stubble just barely through the leather gloves. Cassian softly breathes out and smiles ever so slightly as his new crush tries not to cry aloud.

“ _Cassian..._ ”

His eyes soften as din leans into him and shudders into Cassian’s shoulder silently as the latter wraps his arms strongly around the armored man. _I won’t kill him, I need him..._

_“I’m here, love. I’m here...”_


End file.
